


Flickers of Flame

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: So, what if Ahsoka and Asajj had partnered up permanently following the trial? When Ahsoka runs off to Mandalore, and Asajj follows? A What-If teaser.





	

Asajj Ventress kept her mask up as she fought her way through the carnage to where her target was. Why she was getting involved, why she had let the Force actually guide her to this forsaken, ravaged, warring planet, she would never know. All around her, fires and fights raged, as Mandalorians, clones, and….

Ahh. There she was.

Two slices with her lightsabers had the path cleared, and she found herself back to back with Ahsoka Tano, forsaken of the Jedi, against all comers, even that rabid Nightbrother, Maul.

"Miss me, dear?" she purred.

Ahsoka smiled, grimly, and fought harder.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
